Flowers That Bloom In The Desert
by Alexander Drent
Summary: Feldt finds herself in a situation where she will understand that differences of people, through culture or religion, can bring out something she sought her whole life. Setsuna x Feldt (main) and others.


_**Disclaimer** : I do not own Mobile Suit: Gundam 00_

* * *

The Grace family was a religious family through and through. They would go to church every Sunday and would pray the rosary before sleeping. Simply put, they had great faith to the Lord. Marlene and Ruido Grace were a couple who would do everything for their only child, Feldt. Feldt was a beautiful and kind girl raised in an environment where other parents dreamed in achieving. An intelligent, respectful, and holy daughter would best describe her. And she was still in her college years. The university she studies in was near to her home, so she didn't worry about dorms and boarding houses. Everything she need was right in front of her.

No man has ever tried to court Feldt. Her beauty and elegance alone was a factor. What made it an impossible task is her parent's strict and disciplined behavior. They wanted their daughter to focus more on her studies, and doing that wasn't a difficult task. Feldt didn't feel comfortable around men.

"How was school today?" asked Ruido as he watches his daughter enters their home after school. Feldt removes her shoes and greets him as well. Their home was a simple home. Not too big and not to small. The walls were painted white and furniture all bought from Italy. They have a small altar in the living room, a place where the family prayed the rosary every night.

"Same as usual." said Feldt as she gave her exam results.

"Straight A's! Well done!"

Feldt smiled to here her father's gratitude.

"Honey. help me fix the table! Its almost dinner!" called Marlene, cooking her daughter's favorite dish, lasagna.

"Coming!"

"Dad, I'll go to my room for a while."

"Sure, Feldt. We'll call you when dinner's ready."

Ruido rushed to the kitchen to help her wife. She was quite the nagging person when not approached quickly. Feldt went upstairs entered her room. Her room was perfect for a graduating high school girl. There is a bookshelf on the right side of her room. All her books belonged to her, bought for her, and all the books were finished by Feldt. A wooden-made study table full of notes and drawings. She dreams of being an artist someday.

As Feldt sat down near her study table, her cellphone kept on ringing. She quickly got it on her bag. It was Christina Sierra, her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Feeedlt! I saw him again!"

"Johann?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! He's so dreamy!"

"When have you squealed when its not about him?"

"When another guy is cuter than him comes."

"Which is impossible?"

"Of course its impossible! There is only one Johann Trinity."

"There's only one! Hey, gotta go. Mom just got home and brought many stuff. Better help her, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Chris. Good night."

"Bye Feldt! Good night!"

Feldt placed her phone on the table, her thoughts focused on Chris. Johann was a third-year student. His grey eyes captured even the most beautiful women, though not a playboy himself. He was soon-to-be captain of the baseball team of their school. Feldt would accompany Chris after school to watch Johann practice with the rest of the team. Chris would often giggle as Johann pitched the ball and wiped his sweat with his glove. A typical crush. A bit addictive, thought Feldt. But she understood Chris. She's had a crush on him since their elementary years.

"Feldt! Dinner's ready!" shouted Marlene.

"Just when I was about to draw something." thought Feldt. "Yes, Mom! I'm coming!"

**x**

The next day, Feldt prepares for school. Finished showering, combing, and dressing up. She then started placing her drawings inside her back. It was the day she about to present her efforts to famous artists who where going to her school to find the next big artist.

"Feldt! Your pancakes are ready." called Ruido as he reads the day's newspaper and drinks coffee.

"On my way, Dad."

As she goes down to the kitchen, Marlene turned on the television. All programs were interrupted by a special broadcast by the local news.

"We have breaking news. Citizens should be notified that the notorious terrorist and leader of the KPSA, Ali Al-Saachez, has been spotted near this area. His current appearance has been constantly changing since he was almost captured in Washington last month. Police have now been on full alert. Please proceed with caution. I repeat..."

"Feldt, I'm going to drive to school today." said Ruido, getting his keys to the car.

Marlene quickly hugged her daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself today, Feldt. Good luck in your art exhibit today." said Marlene.

"I will, Mom. Take care of yourself too."

Feldt then went inside their family sedan. Before starting the car's engine, Ruido talked seriously with Feldt.

"Are you sure you want to go?" said Ruido.

"Famous art critics are in school. Even they know the risk."

Ruido smiled at his daughter's brave resolve. He the hugged her.

.

As they arrive at Feldt's school, the whole building was filled with police.

"Time to go, Feldt." said Ruido as he hugged Feldt again.

"How many times do you have to hug me Dad?"

"As many times as I want."

Feldt giggled as she felt her father's love. She then exited the car and head for the gymnasium where the art exhibit. The school was filled with different artist from different schools around the city. It was quite crowded actually. As she joins in the sandwiched group of people, she bumps into a long red-haired man wearing a black tuxedo and blue next tie. He wore sharp dark shades.

"Sorry." said Feldt.

The man smiled. "No problem, missy. You must be an artist too right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, good luck then."

The man then cleared his throat and helped Feldt get a bit closer to the entrance to the gym.

"Thank you, sir." said Feldt.

"Your very much welcome, missy."

As soon as Feldt got a near-far off distance from him, the man reached for his cellphone and called someone.

"Yes?"

"Are preparations prepared at your side, Kamal?"

"Yes, Gary."

"Hmph. Getting too used to calling me that, Soran?"

"Not too long, Ali Al-Saachez."

.

As Feldt entered the gym, the court was full of tables with their artists. The main stage were the main attractions for the exibihit. Feldt's painting was there. She then went up and there waiting was her art teacher.

"Right on time, Feldt." said her teacher.

Feldt's painting was the horizon view of the city during the sunset. The texture was perfect, the shadowing was well painted, and the details were beyond unbelievable. Then, she heard a group of girls talking next to them.

"Look at that boy. A strange face to see here."

Feldt looked at where the girls were looking. She was a raven-haired man with topaz eyes. He was a bit dark and looked like Middle-Eastern. He was looking at the people below and

"He might be a terrorist." said the one of the girls. The rest of them laughed. Feldt approached them and suddenly shoved the girl who said that he was a terrorist.

"Is stereo-typing all you can do in your life?" said Feldt, furious.

"What do you care, bitch? Mind your own-" said the girl as she was about to slap Feldt. Then, someone grabbed her hand. As they all looked, it was the man they were talking about.

"Get lost." said the man.

He released his grip and the group came down.

"Are you hurt?" asked the man.

"Not at all." replied Feldt.

"Thank you for trying to defend me."

"You heard that?"

"Something like that."

"Ignore them."

"I didn't mind them in the first place."

"Your one patient guy."

"I know."

Feldt giggled. The man was taken back.

"Is something funny?"

"Your too honest about yourself." said Feldt.

"Feldt! Come on!" interrupted the art teacher. The critics were looking at Feldt's painting.

"Oh, sorry. Talk to you later, I'm Feldt, by the way."

"I'm-"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard on the other side of the builiding. The gym began to shake because of the strong impact. The man quickly ran and grabbed Feldt. He ran, holding Feldt's wrist, to the backstage.

"What are you doing?" asked Feldt, shaking in fear.

"Trying to save you. I'm Setsuna. Now come on, you need to get out of here now."

* * *

**Notes:**

_To clear things up a bit, Feldt and Chris are about the same age. Setsuna is also as old as the both the girls are. This is an alternate time period. No Gundams and Celestial Being. Feldt's hair is still long in this story._

_Think of it as the current time we have now, an era of terrorism. Haha._

___For those who were affected by Hurricane Sandy, my prayers and regards to you people. Disasters come and go, another challenge we human beings can handle._

- _**Alexander Drent**_


End file.
